1. Field
The present invention relates to a laser module, and more particularly, to a laser module in which a heat radiating means is attached to a high-power transmitter optical sub-assembly.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A laser diode is a device having high usability in various fields due to an inherent characteristic of laser, such as polarization, coherence, and a straight property. The laser diode is a light source usable in a laser LCD backlight unit (BLU), a 3D projector, a 3D imaging device, a large screen 2D/3D home theater, and a holography image. The laser diode has a ripple effect in a medical industry, a semiconductor/electronic industry, an automobile/shipbuilding industry, and a national defense industry, as well as a display field. To this end, research on a high-power laser diode having high power among the laser diodes has been actively conducted. In the high-power laser diode field, optimization of a characteristic of a single optical source chip is considerably implemented, but it is not easy to design a heat radiating structure for minimizing a change in a characteristic by electrical/optical mutual interference according to integration and deterioration of performance by heat storage. Particularly, it is necessary to design an optical structure for improving efficiency of a combination between an array optical source chip and optical fibers and minimizing a reflection problem, and the like. Particularly, research on a thermal package using a semiconductor laser capable of outputting power of 1 W or more is still in a beginning stage.